Mora Akami the lone trainer
by Raxychaz
Summary: In this story is just one of my many Oc stories featuring Mora. This time he's a trainer in Jhoto who follows my recently complete pokemon silver. Mora is a little cold at times but to his team he's takes a more fatherly role. He's only 16 and has lived on his own for as long as he can remeber. But if you want to meet the real Mora read on my friends :D.
1. Chapter 1

A single person woke up in a single room house on a monday morning at 6 am.

This person was a boy around the age of 14-16 with spikey red hair that fell to his waist in a windwept style keeping it out of his face, to show deep emerald green eyes and pale skin. He walked into his wardrobe and came back out a few minutes later wearing a black shirt with white flames on the sleaves, black jeans with several pockets down the legs and a similar flame pattern tied up with a black leather belt with a white wolfs head buckle. He wore black sneakers with a blue line down the middle and fingerless gloves that rose to his elbow.

Over his shoulder was a black sling-bag with red zips and several pouches across it. He tied up his bandana so that a point hung over his already hanging back hair and went down to the kitchen to make his breakfast.

This teens name was Mora Akami (Aka = blood Kami=god =Bloodgod)

As Mora left his house he strapped on his Poketch, which was his custom red, white and black. And putting on his sleavless dark purple and with black flames trench-coat before putting his bag over that and locking the door.

The reason Mora was dressed and packed was because today was the day he would become a trainer, he'd been itching to get out into the world of a while now and this was his chance. He'd be early and get first pick then set off.

As he entered Proffesor Elms labratory he noticed the nervous proffesor setting up three pokeballs and placing several others and three pokedex's on a tray.

Mora waved his hand "Ohayo Proffesor" he said in an even voice that betrayed little, his voice deeper then probably should be for people his age.

Proffesor Elm looked over to see Mora standing ready to go trench coat and all and smiled at his consistancy over the years for nearly scaring him out of his skin "Ohayo, Mora-kun. I guess your here to get your first pokemon" Mora nodded and the Proff coughed into his hand "Well there are three choices, Cyndaquil. Chikorita. Or Totodile" he said while opening each pokeball to show Mora each pokemon.

Chikorita seemed cheerful and affectionate from the rubbing of his leg 'That's rather disturbing when one thinks about it' he thought.

Totodile was way to cheerful as it was dancing 'No' he thought dryly.

Cyndaquil was what suprised him the most, he looked at it's flames and saw flecks of black, and the flames itself gave off a more cloudy feeling then fire. He was intruiged so said "I choose Cyndaquil to be my partner" and grabbed the fire mouses pokeball.

Elm smiled again and grabbed the pokedex and balls "Now you know how to use these so i won't explain it to save you time. Good luck and i can't wait to see you as league champion" Mora nodded and left with Cyndaquil in tow.

"Do you mind if i nickname you Hokage? (Fire shadow)" he asked the small mouse who seemed to like it and shook its head showing it didn't mind.

Mora set off into Route 29 at an easy pace, soon he found his first opponent an average Pidgey so he directed Hokage to sneak up on it and then use a solid Tackle.

Hokage did as it was told and used all the stealth it possed until it found itself in an oportune position and still unoticed, so charged and smashed right into the bird kocking it back as it was still trying to grasp the sitchuation "Again" said Mora as Hokage smashed into Pidgey yet again. Mora glanced at his Poketch and saw Pidgey's health in the red zone so threw an empty ball.

After a few shakes he caught it Hokage was nice enough to bring it to him, he thanked the mouse and they continued their way.

It continued like this until the reached Cherrygrove city. Mora had watched as Hokages, blue bar rose several times on his Poketch and he was now at level 9 and had learned smokescreen.

His Pidgey had leveled up after a potion hit to level 9 after some extra training and learned Sand attack and Gust.

Mora was currently asleep in the Pokemon center as the day had progressed faster then he thought and it was already 8pm. Deciding to have an early night as his Pokemon were still babies he allowed them to rest longer while he planned out a training shcedual for them.

It was going to be fun none the less.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**begin chapter two : An easy win...**

Mora awoke the next morning to find his pokemon on the end of his bed sleeping soundly, he decided to let them have their extra few minutes as he got ready in his usual attire and whipped out a bottle of orange juice and looked at his watch " 7 am...11 hours of sleep for those two should be plenty" he nudged Hokage and saw the little mouse lazily turn over, he sighed and flicked his forehead, that seemed to do it as the little pokemon's eyes shot open...well he thinks anyway as his eyes were just curved slits at the momment.

Hokage nodded in Mora's direction and shook himself free of its sleep.

Mora woke up pidgey which proved to be severl times easier as it was already awake and ready to go "Come on, we've got training to do today" the pair nodded and followed their trainer Pidgey on his shoulder and Hokage at his heels.

The trio made their way out of Cherrygrove city and onward to Violet city for their first gym battle. Mora's goal was to have Hokage evolve before then so the gym leader would be a cake walk.

As the trio made their way through Route 30 Mora saw a few pokemon that interested him. Such as Rattata, Caterpie and Weedle.

Those were somewhat useless in the long run since bug Pokemon had alot of weeknesses and few strengths.

He saw a pair of trainers with Rattata's and when they saw him they smirked one said "Alright, I'm Rei, this is my brother Macko and we challenge you to a double battle" Mora nodded and instructed pidgey and Hokage to step up.

"Begin!" said Macko

"Hokage use smokescreen, Pidgey use tackle on a Rattata" said Mora.

Hokage shot a large stream of smoke at the Rattata blinding them and Pidgey shot forward into the smoke. Because of Pidgey's Keen eye passive he was able to see through the mist with no problem. And smashed into one of the Rattata with about the force of a boulder as the small mouse collided with one of the tree's and fainted.

"Now finish it with Tackle, Hokage!" he shouted as his first pokemon shot into the clearing smoke and hit the Rattata in the head dazing it, only for it to recive a kick in the head from the fire pokemon. Redering it unconciouse.

Mora watched as the Exp lines filled up and his pokemon leveled up to level 10 and he continued on his way, he again saw no interesting pokemon but kept battling everyone he found and extra hard when using Hokage.

By the time Mora had almost got him to evolve it was about 6pm and the sun was starting to set, so pushing his limits a bit more Hokage shot down any and all belsprouts he found with no trouble, the grass pokemon fell helplessly at his embers and Pidgey was taking the bugs with gust.

Finally it happend and Hokage was envoloped in a light only to emerge longer with two fire spots on his back and the other on his head, crimson red eyes and his top side fur was lighter and his flames had a base of black which made Mora smirk at the sight, his Hokage was rather special after all.

So after finally evolving Mora took his team to the center and rested up while going into his room for a rest himself. To prepare for tommorrow's match.

**Next morning.**

Mora woke the next morning with a yawn and found it to be 8 am. He'd gotten back at 10 pm so 10 hours sleep was more then enough. He got dressed and went down to the desk "I'm after Hokage and Pidgey please, Nurse-san" he asked Mora politely.

Nurse joy smiled and retrieved two pokeballs from under the desk and handed them saying "Have a good day" he nodded and left the pokecenter making a B-line for the sprout tower he'd heard of an entire tower of Monks who use nothing but bellsprouts and figured it would be so much quicker for extra exp.

So as he entered he shouted "I am Mora Akami, and i challenge the sprout tower monks for the reward at the end of the challenge!" A monk dressed in blue robes with a pokeball on his belt came out and said " i Monk Moe accept the first challenge! Go Bellsprout!" he threw his pokeball and out came a vine creature with two leafs as hands and a bud as its head.

"Hokage battle time" he threw the pokeball for his Quilava with his cloudy black flames flaring and its eyes narrowed.

"Begin" said an old man off to the side "Flame wheel!" "Vine whip!" Hokage shot through the area with amazing speed and burnt through the grass pokemons vines and collided smashing it into the nearby wall knocking it out.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, Mora Akami wins!" said the old man as the monk retrieved his pokemon and another Monk came out.

"I am Monk Ko, and i will be your next challenger" The next three matches proceeded the same as Hokage leveled up to 17 and the final challenge began.

"I am Elder Shindo, and this will be the last match" "Hokage battle time" intructed Mora as his Quilava walked out onto the field "Go Hoothoot" Mora quickly formulated another plan for his flying opponent.

"Hoothoot use peck!" commanded the elder monk.

"dodge" said Mora as his companion moved out of the way at the last second and Hoothoot crashed into the ground. "Flame wheel!" shouted Mora as Hokage flared his darkening flames and hit the owl with full force, knocking it out.

"Return" he shifted his hand and pulled out another ball "Go Bellsprout" Mora smirked as the elder said "growth then Vinewhip!" the Bellsprout grew and its vinewhip hit faster but was still desintergrated by Hokage's flames.

"Ember!" Hokages ember attack emerged as basketball sized fireballs, which shocked the elder and hit the bellsprout as it strugled to maintain conciousness.

"Now finish it with quick attack!" Hokage shot foward at a breakneck speed and slammed into the bulbs head nocking it out and creating a small crater as it slammed into the wall, Mora returned Hokage after congratulating the ferret like animal, and the elder gave him the HM 1 Cut.

Mora left with his coat fluttering slightly and went back to the Pokecenter and healed, thanks to the advanced healing center it took only a few minutes until he was back out into the town.

He made his way to the Gym and took a deep breathe as he saw the blue haired gym leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Zephyr badge.**

Mora walked into the first gym with a confident grin on his face, he saw the gym leader across the room and smiked at the arrogant look on the boys face, he looked slightly older then himself and since he used basic bird pokemon this victory would be easy.

This wasn't arrogance this was fact his Hokage was just stronger then any other pokemon in the area and with the hard endurance training that Mora put his two pokemon through it would be simple.

"I Mora Akami challenge you for the Zephyr badge" he said to the Gym leader as the blue haired teen looked at him and nodded to his referee who got into place.

"I accept your challenge, i Falkner of violet city. The rules are simple a two on two match you will be able to sub in and out but i can only at the end of a round, are you ready?" Mora nodded and the Ref shot his hands down shouting "Begin!"

"Go Pidgey!" shouted Falkner, Mora smirked and looked at his Poketch to see this pokemon was only level 8 'to easy' he thought and threw his own pokeball.

"Hokage time for battle" and out came his favourite pokemon. The black flamed Quilava came out and stared blankly at his opponent unerving it slightly 'seems Hokage is attempting the intimidate tactic evn thought his passive is blaze...interesting'

"Pidgey use gust!" the small bird flapped it wings hard and a small whirlwind whipped up and launched forward "Ember at the gust!" Folkner was confused as large fireballs shot from the quilava and hit the gust creating a firestorm.

"Fool your pokemon will be hit aswell!" he shouted. Mora just smirked and said "Hokage has fire resistant fur so no. He wont" the firestorm surrounded the area being fueled by Hokage's ember and threw pidgey into the wall as a char grilled turkey.

"Round one over, Hokage wins!"

Falkner growled as he returned Pidgey and threw out his other pokeballs "go Pidgeotto!" Mora's smirk widened as he saw the low level bird 'Level 12...pitiful'

"Hokage prepare for vitory" Hokage roared in agreement and flared his flames more pushing more black into them almost half of the whole flame was taken by the cloudy black.

"Begin!" shouted the Ref

"Pidgeotto quick attack!" the bird pokemon spear dived at the volcano pokemon who just stood his ground "Fire punch!" Hokage stood on his hind legs and black flames flared across his paws and prepared for the bird to come into range.

Hokage waited 'little longer...little longer...NOW!' shouted the pokemon in his mind as he sidestepped the bird and slammed his fist into the back of its head knocking it onto the ground.

"Jump back and fire an ember!" Hokage did as he was told and backflipped while in mid air fire a barrage of smaller black embers that sounded like they killed as the bird pokemon screamed in pain.

When the dust settled it showed an unconscious Pidgeotto and a smirking Hokage.

"Hokage wins. The victor is Mora Akami!" announced the Ref.

Falkner was amazed at his defeat and swore to not let it happen again any time soon. He handed Mora the badge who thanked him and left.

Mora and Hokage walked side by side, the latter deciding to test walking on his hind legs was at about waist hight to Mora "You performed perfectly Hokage i'm very proud of you" complemented Mora. Hokage smiled his chest swelling under the praise of his trainer.

"Now the next gym will be bug based so i'll be having you as my leading star again ok?" Hokage nodded again and flexed slightly. The pair made their way towards the next gym in azaleia town along the way trained hard but since these pokemon were all low level compared to Hokage he only got to level 21.

Mora caught a female Mareep and named it Raikage, as it was going to be apart of his permanent team, and a whooper for the cave that he would have to encounter. he'd spent some time defeating the trainers on the bridge with his new Raikage and got her to level 15 and asked her to work on speed for rapid firing thundershock.

She nodded and went to practice on the water pokemon around her, he almost considered catching an Ekans but decided against it since poisen types were in the same boat as bug type only effective against grass types and since there wasn't a grass type gym around here there was no point getting one.

When they got to the convieniently placed Pokemon center Mora saw someone arguing with his pokemon it was a small turtle with blue skin, a squirtle. The trainer was calling it useless and complaining about its pathetic abilities.

Mora looked at his whooper pokeball and walked forward "Exscuse me, i couldn't help but over hear that your having a disagreement with your pokemon"

The trainer scoffed "understatement this thing is useless. Why?" asked the angry trainer curiously.

Mora smirked and said "Well my Whooper is of decent power and i was wondering if you would be willing to trade, and since whooper has a ground sub atribute he cannot be effected by electricle attacks. So what do you say?" asked Mora, silently praying this idiot would take the deal.

The trainer seemed to think very hard about it not even thinking about why this person would give him an advantaged type pokemon and nodded "Sure anything to get rid of this useless thing" he said. The pair went to the trading machine and withing second it was done.

Mora bid him a good day and set off with his new pokemon before the trainer knew which way was up.

Mora bolted into the cave and withdrew all his pokemon except Pidgey, Raikage was going strong rather easily, Hokage was easily his best while his new squirtle was about to.

Squirtle looked unerved slightly and the other two looked confused "This is squirtle he'll be out team mate from now on, treat him accordingly" the other two nodded and as they walked through the tunnel got to know eachother.

Squirtle was only level 8 but thankfully knew watergun which would save copius amounts of time in here.

As the foursome made their way through the cave Mora encountered many trainers who mainly had rock types such as Onix or Geodude, occasionally he would come across a trainer with Zubat or even a fire juggler with a Vulpix or two.

The Onix's, Geodude's and Vulpix's where dealt with an initially nervous Squirtle who quickly got over his nerves as his new trainer seemed to be impressed with his prowese. While the Zubat's where dealt with by Raikage, who dominated the small bats with ease.

Mora had finally gotten out of the cave and looked at his team. Hokage did very little for the trip more or less just practicing walking upright, while Raikage and Mizukage (squirtle) trashed any competition.

Mizukage leveled up to 15 from all the matches and easy wild pokemon. And Raikage leveled to 17 from the Zubat's which refused to vanish.

Mora smirked at his team and continued to Azalea town and found it to be rather peacefull, with little to no problem except the large amount of Snorlax's lazing about the town. He walked into the Pokecenter and waited for his team to heal as he slept in his room, planning for his next victory.

**CHAPTER 3 END!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four : Azalea Ease**

Mora awoke the next morning and performed his morning ritual, shower, dress, eat he left the center he bid the friendly nurse a good day and set about to the Gym.

Inside he saw a person with green hair in short shorts and a matching shirt, the typical attire for a bug trainer really. This person was bugsy the insect trainer of Azalea.

"Good morning how can i help you?" chirped Bugsy with a smile. Mora had to actually remember this person was male, it drove a few trainers slightly crazy at the confusion.

"I, Mora Akami challenge you Bugsy to a battle for the gym badge of Azalea town" said Mora as he pulled out Hokage's ball and spun it in his hand.

Bugsy smiled and nodded "Sure, I Bugsy of Azalea town accept you challenge. MIA!" shouted Bugsy, a girl in a blue dress with purple hair came out.

"I need you to referee for me" asked Bugs, Mia nodded and set up her spot.

"This match will be three on three, between the challenger Mora Akami and Bugsy gym leader of Azalea" both trainers had their respective teamates in hand and got ready.

"Begin!" she shouted.

"Go Butterfree!" shouted Bugsy.

"Hokage decimate!" commanded Mora as his black flames team mate came to the stage.

"Butterfree use stunspore!" the butterfly flapped its wings hard to shake loose some spores and threw them into the air.

"Use Flamewheel and quick attack to obsorb as much oxygen as possible, burn those spores" commanded Mora, Hokage's flames shot up and he blured out of exsistence slowly the air flickered and burned as the spores evaporated "Now ember on the butterfree!" Hokage smirked as black flames burned around his maw, and shot the basketball flames.

"Dodge and use Confusion!" shouted Bugsy, but all for naught as the flames sped just that bit to fast and smashed into Butterfree's wing making it go down.

"Now BlackFire punch!" the black flames ignited again and the Quilava shot over like a speeding bullet towards the downed bug and smashed it in the gut, throwing it into the wall.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Hokage wins!" announced Mia.

Bugsy smiled "That was amazing, but let's see how far you can go" Bugsy threw another pokeball and out came a Beedrill.

"Lets do this Beedrill" the Bee flapped that much harder to show it was ready.

"Hokage, Smokescreen" Hokage shot a long stream of black smoke filling the arena, all anyone could see was the red eyes of Hokage peircing right through, intimidating the bee.

"Beedrill blow it away with your wings!" shouted Bugsy, Mora scoffed. Beedrill dosn't learn gust and it's wings are constantly flapping as hard as possible to keep it up in the air. There was no point to that command.

"Hokage finish it with ember!" commanded Mora, Hokage grinned and shot its black flames into the smoke, the screams of the bee pokemon proved that it hit dead on. Eventually the smoke cleared and there stood Hokage without a scratch on him and Beedrill on the ground.

"Return. Well let's end this" Bugsy retreived his last pokeball and shouted "GO Scyther!" Mora's ears perked at this, Scyther was partially flying, so Raikage would get some exersize.

"Hokage return to my side" Hokage listened and stood next to his trainer, who retrieved another pokeball "Raikage, storm!" commanded Mora as his Flaffy came out and sparked with electricity.

"Begin!" shouted Mia.

"Scyther Quick attack!" Scyther dissapereared and struck Raikage in the chest, knocking it back slightly. Raikage stood again and flared its electricty.

"Raikage rapid thundershock!" shouted Mora, Raikage shot the streams of thundershock towards the flying bug who dodged expertly but suddenly seazed up and got struck, Mora smirked "Good Raikage your passive worked afterall" Raikage smirked and nodded.

At Bugsy's confused looked he explained "Raikage had the ability static, so there's a chance when she is physically struck for her opponent to become paralyzed. I guess we were lucky this time" explained Mora.

"Now finish this with another Thundershock!" shouted Mora as his teamate shot out a large stream smashing it directly into the Scyther, a small explosion occured as mass amounts of electricity was discharged.

"Well that was an amazing battle, though i gotta ask how you're able to defeat all of my pokemon so easily, type advantage aside" questioned Bugsy as he fished out the badge.

"I never go into a gym without having large amounts of training to level my pokemon past that of anything else in the area. It was the same with Folkner i level my cyndaquil to Quilava before i bothered going into the gym" Bugsy was suprised at his choice of style but it was logical to do so. Make sure you win or don't bother at all, an odd way of things but who was he to judge. he looked like a girl...

"Well you've earned this i hope you go far and by your track record i can't wait to see you legaue match. Good luck" said Bugsy. Mora left the Gym and decided to stay another day n the area for the sake of it, as it was already about 2 pm. So He went back to the cave to train Mizukage.

When he was on the way there he encountered a hiker who challenged him, so here he stood with his Mizakage and The hikers Onix.

"Onix use bind!" shouted the Hiker, and his Onix charged forth at the small turtle attempting to crush it.

"dodge and use Watergun!" Mizukage flipped off to the side ashot its watergun into the side of Onix's head, due to it being a lower level the Mizu and the fact that Onix had a weakness to water the giant rock snake smashed into the ground and fainted.

Mora walked off as Mizukage started to glow a bright white and when it was away emerged a Wartortle.

"Congratulations Mizukage-kun" he said with a small smile. Mizakage grinned and thanked him. well that's what he thought he did anyway.

"Come it's time for us to rest. Tommorow we make for Goldenrod City and the day after that. Face Whitney for the plain badge" Mizukage nodded happily and followed his trainer.

The others emerged from their pokeballs and followed to the room for sleep.

**End.**


End file.
